percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rebellious Rise: Chapter 5
Sophie Jen ''' '''Redeemer An arrow whistled past me as I hid behind a tree. "GINA! WHERE ARE THOSE REINFORCEMENTS?!" I yelled. "Sophie, behind you!" Joe warned. I dodged the arrow coming towards me. "Yoru, get those ropes working!" I told her. "Working as fast as I can!" she replied while tying the ropes she set up and dodging the arrows. Gina came to me and said, "Reinforcements are coming. Kathy's getting really angry, Sophie. We should pr-" "Shut up, Gina!" I commanded, "Yoru! We need those ropes ready! Like now!" "Just a minute!" she said. She muttered some words and tied the ropes in an impossible speed. I looked at my teammates and they looked pretty tired already. Gina was shooting arrows at them, Joe was fighting off the arrows with his sword, I was giving out orders and Yoru was preparing the ropes. "Ready, cap!" Yoru yelled. Finally. "Joe, make sure those Hunters fall in the trap! Gina, gaea message Deimos and Phobos!" I ordered. "And me?" Yoru asked. "You get the honor to pull the lever." Yoru seemed satisfied enough and my plan was working. I climbed up the tree to get a better shot at shooting those annoying Hunters and getting them right into our trap. I shot arrow after another and sometimes even did four-at-a-time to save time. I reached for another arrow from my quiver but I felt nothing. "Styx!" I grabbed my backpack to get more arrows but a loud CRACK! stopped me. The tree was tilting and I was falling down. "Sophie!" Joe yelled. He ran towards me and caught me in princess style. For once, he didn't look like a small-fry wimpy little boy who'll never get a girl kind of guy I always knew-and I was just being nice. And for the first time, I noticed his eyes so blue like the deep ocean and his gaze was so- wait what?! "Let me go before I skewer you to death," I threatened. "Okay," he replied and raised his hands and made me fall to the ground. "Uh, guys! Anytime now!" Yoru yelled. "Oh gods! YORU, FIRE IT UP!" I commanded. In a split second, the trap sprung into action and swooped down. The trap was working fine when suddenly, a burst of blood red smoke came out of nowhere, made a portal and two ginormous hands grabbed us four and we flew into the portal. I dont know if it was on purpose or not but I got hit by a tree branch on the way to the portal. "Schist!" I yelled in pain. My vision went blurry and I was too dazed to even stand up. "Is everyone alright?" Yoru asked. I heard Joe's and Gina's voice saying that they're all right. My vision was still blurry but I could see two figures of men walking up to us. "You're just lucky we save your butts before they got to you," a familiar voice said. "Yeah, if we didn't you'd get trapped by that lame-looking rope trap," another familiar voice said. The first guy held out hand and I took it and he raised me up. My vision got a bit clearer and the two guys who were helping me were *shivers* Deimos and Phobos. I got a little offended by them calling our trap lame but at least reinforcements came. "Welcome to the Deiphos Portal," Phobos welcomed, "made it myself." Then, he got zapped in the butt with lightning by Deimos. "Ow! Okay fine, we built it," Phobos said. "This is my favorite part," Deimos said. "What is?" I asked. Just then, the portal grew brighter and we all averted our eyes. Then portal was shaking like an earthquake and we were spat out of it face forward. We landed in the place I least wanted to be in: Kathy's room. "It's about time you fools got here," Kathy insulted. I brushed myself and stood up tall. I smirked because I was actually taller than her. "Well, these 'fools' were actually under attack, Kathy," I backbite. "You disobeyed orders, you let those Hunters find you and you lied to me!" Kathy said as she pointed to my teammates. "Um, which part did we lie to you?" Yoru asked. "Pepper!" Kathy called. No answer. "PEPPERMINT SWEETS GET YOURSELF INSIDE THIS ROOM AT ONCE!" Still no answer. "Where did that girl wander off to now?" she mumbled. "Well, since you're busy with whatever you're dealing with, I'll be with my team at the Mess Hall," I said as I was starting to leave with my teammates. As I held the door knob, Phobos' hand blocked the door. "You are not leaving this room, Ms. Jen," Kathy ordered, "Deimos, Phobos, escort Ms. Jen's teammates to the Mess Hall and make sure they stay there. Keep an eye on them. It has seemed that they are influenced by Ms. Jen's disobedience and slyness." Deimos and Phobos looked at each other mischievously and escorted my teammates out of the room leaving me alone with Kathy. Kathy sat down on her chair and I just stood there in front of her. She lit a cigarette and smoked it. "You do realize that what you're gonna do will affect the Rebellion and all its hardwork, right?" I asked while coughing once in a while because of the smoke. "And what will I do?" she replied. "You're gonna demote us and probably relieve me from my duty as captain." "Well that is a good idea to start with," she said as she blew out smoke, "but good for you, I am not doing that." I opened my eyes. Ohkay, wow, she's never been this nice to me. Or anybody for that matter. "You," she pointed at me with her cigarette, "will be handling a mission to redeem yourself from this wreched disaster and failure." "And that is what now?" I asked intriguingly. "This mission should not be taken lightly." "Uh-huh...." "It requires strength, courage-" "I'm waiting.." "It will be the most dangerous mission anyone has and will be handling. And no one has gotten out alive." "Not sure if I should be flattered for you giving my team this important mission or offended that you think of us as just another group that wont make it out alive." "You should be warned that this is no ordinary mission." "I get the picture. Just tell me already." She gave me a piece of cigarette. "A cigarette. This. is. a. cigarette," I said. "I know that, Sophie," she replied. "What am I supposed to do with a cigarette?" She ignored me. "So my mission is to light your cigarettes for you for convenience?" "Well that's one way of punishing you but that is not your mission. That would be Pepper's mission! That girl has had too many vacations and should be punished. She has set her days from two to four and that is simply unacceptable!" "I hate to break your little speech here but what am I supposed to do with this thing?" "You unwrap it, idiot. You should have known that from now!" "Sheesh, like I knew that." I unwrapped it and read the contents, then, my eyes were wide open. My jaw dropped a bit. "Yes, yes," she said, "Like I told you, it is the most dangerous mission ever. No one would dare to do it." "But this is-" "ACCEPT IT NOW OR FACE THE PUNISHMENT OF CLEANING DUTY FOR THE RESTOF YOUR REBELLION LIFE!" "Okay, okay fine. I accept." "Good. Now leave at once before I throw cigars at you." I quickly left her room and went straight to the Mess Hall. My teammates came to me and asked billions of "Are you okay?" "Did she hurt you?" and "What happened?" "Leave your things, discard all of it. We're leaving in an hour," I ordered. "What did she say?" Joe asked. I showed them the piece of paper that was given to me by Kathy. They all gasped and the people from the Mess Hall took a quick peek. "No way," Yoru said. "That's impossible!" Gina exclaimed. "You sure about this?" Joe asked. "We are doing it. For the Rebellion," I said. "How will we do it?" he asked. "I don't know how, but we will do it." My teammates looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do it," Yoru said. Suddenly, June, a daughter of Phobos, appeared out of nowhere (literally) asked, "Do what?" "We're stealing a dagger," Gina started, "infiltrating camp and come back alive or Kathy wil-" We all covered her mouth. "It's nothing, June. You better hide before your dad sees you," Joe answered, "And there he is now!" "WHERE?!" June ran for her life. "We better get going before another Rebel asks us," Joe suggested. "You don't say," I sarcastically said. And then we left expecting the worst and hoping for the best. Category:Yoru Sato Category:Sophie Jen Category:Joe Tanaka Category:Kathy Castellan Category:Gina Martinez Category:Deimos Category:Phobos Category:123Lou321